This invention relates to improvements in post supporting apparatus.
Apparatus for supporting posts in the ground, of course, have been known for some time. Obviously one ancient way of doing this is to dig a hole in the ground and place the post in the hole. However, various proposals have been made to support posts or post-like elements using sockets anchored in the ground in some fashion.
Such devices are shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,560 and 3,441,239. U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,560 discloses a mast supporting assembly which includes a retractable auger which is rotated to sink the auger into the ground and a tubular mast is then mounted in the base formerly occupied by the auger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,239 discloses a rod holder with a spike 12 on its bottom and a pair of clamps to hold a rod after the holder has been driven into the ground.
Other patents which show spikes or spike-like devices extending from sockets to provide post or mast supports are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,577,612, 2,414,358 and 2,441,109. In addition it has also been proposed to provide various kinds of stabilizers in connection with post supporting means. Such stabilizers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,828 and 3,342,444.
A particular situation where it is desirable to quickly provide a means for supporting a post is in connection with the sale of real estate where signs are very frequently provided on the lawns of property being offered for sale. It has been found to be a great inconvenience to the property owner, and certainly disturbing to the appearance of the lawn, when a hole is dug and a sign post mounted in the hole. To eliminate these problems and to permit a post used for such purposes to be quickly supported on and removed from a lawn when it has served its purposes this invention is provided.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel post support which may be quickly and easily mounted in the ground or removed therefrom.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel post support which when mounted provides a stable structure capable of supporting a post of substantial size and weight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel post support which is relatively stable when in use.